


heathers: the musical

by reylofics



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Chaotic Good, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M, Spring, Texting, Theatre, TikTok, Twitter, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: chaotic groupchat about the spring playa/n: discontinued!
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 50
Kudos: 104





	1. martha dumptruck in the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N CONTINUED: feel free to read for some fluff, but i cannot find it in myself to continue this when i know i heavily disagree with joshua bassett’s actions irl. he has three sexual assault allegations against him (one was already disproven) & said the f-slur recently. plus his silence towards BLM spoke volumes. he’s spoken up since then, but only because we (the fans) pressured him to, and that honestly doesn’t sit well with me. nonetheless, RJ will always have a place in my heart.
> 
> \- original a/n  
> i was having second thoughts about making ash and kourt NOT be together in this story but i think i’m going to stick with the whole ash/red storyline because kourt is a strong independent woman who don’t need no relationship to distract her from theatre 😤
> 
> that being said, the two main relationships are gonna be RJ and gini because gay rights! also this story is inspired by whoever wrote an au where the cast ended up doing heathers: the musical for their spring play (except whoever did that au wrote an actual STORY, whereas this is a literal shitshow. i promise u, whoever wrote that story, i am not trying to undermine u nor steal your work at all!)

_+ **carlos** has created a group with **seb** , **ricky** , **nini** , **EJ** , **ash** , **big red** , **gina** & **kourt**!_

**big red:** nope

 **carlos:** you don’t even know what i want...?

 **big red:** you’re not slick 🤡

 **gina:** we all saw the audition sheet 🙄

 **EJ:** *sheets

 **EJ:** *thousands of sheets

 **carlos:** ugh, fine. you caught me

 **carlos:** my mistake for thinking everyone wanted to audition like last time...

 **nini:** wait

 **nini:** i’m auditioning 

**gina:** me too

 **gina:** gunning for top bitch this year you already knowww

 **ricky:** veronica? i thought neens wanted to audition for her too

 **ricky:** i mean idk, just thought she wanted the lead again

 **seb:** battle of the girlfriends 🤭

 **gini:** not the lead, i’m talking about heather chandler

 **kourt:** yes bitch!

 **carlos:** anyone else trying out for the play?

 **big red:** me 

**ash:** on a serious note, i’m auditioning too

 **big red:** what! i could’ve been serious...

 **big red:** that awkward moment when your girlfriend questions your unlocked potential 😰😳💔

 **EJ:** ricky you do that to me all the time

 **ricky:** what?

 **EJ:** you question my unlocked potential 

**ricky:** babe, what? when???

 **EJ:** remember when we were at my uncle’s BBQ party and he had a whole platter of hotdogs on the table

 **ricky:** oh my god no

 **EJ:** you said i couldn’t finish them

 **EJ:** BUT I DID

 **ricky:** you also threw up afterwards 

**ash:** my dad kept asking me where all the hotdogs went i-

 **seb:** it’s okay EJ i did the same thing once 

**big red:** me too

 **carlos:** ew stop talking about this 🤮

 **carlos:** WHO ELSE IS AUDITIONING?!?!?

 **gina:** oh shit he used all caps

 **nini:** scary carlos...

 **carlos:** ^^^^ ???????????

 **seb:** bubs relax

_+ **carlos** named the chat “heathers: the musical”_

**EJ:** 👀

 **nini:** carlos...your mind...so powerful... we’re all forced to help out with the play now...

 **ash:** and that’s on what?

 **big red:** periodt

 **kourt:** how did this white boy even know that 🤣

 **big red:** i have twitter

 **seb:** what’s twitter

 **gina:** how are you gay and unaware of twitter is

 **EJ:** deadass

 **gina:** having twitter is in the rulebook for gays

 **EJ:** punishable by death if you’re gay and don’t have twitter 

**ash:** EJ i’m-???

 **seb:** ricky, do you know what twitter is?

 **ricky:** elsa jasmine introduced me to it so yeah

 **big red:** i thought EJ showed it to you

 **nini:** who’s elsa jasmine?

 **EJ:** me

 **big red:** wh-

 **carlos:** now i get why you never wanted to tell us your full name in rehearsals

 **gina:** the way you’re all lacking brain cells right now 🙈

 **nini:** how

 **gina:** ricky’s obviously making fun of EJ’s initials

 **ricky:** he doesn’t like when i call him by his real first name so i make up other names instead 

**big red:** CEO of creativity 

**kourt:** so no one’s weirded out about the fact that big red knows all the twitter slang 

**nini:** it’s weird 

**seb:** ricky!

 **ricky:** yeah

 **seb:** did you know what twitter was before you started dating EJ?

 **ricky:** no

 **seb:** why am i the only one being criticized then :(

 **seb:** ricky’s gay too...

 **ricky:** correction

 **ricky:** i’m bi

 **EJ:** exactly

 **EJ:** he gets a pass 

**nini:** he’s allowed to be confused a little bit

 **seb:** what is twitter???

 **gina:** google it sis

_+ **seb** has left the chat._

_+ **carlos** has added **seb** to the chat._

**gina:** seb :(((

 **gina:** it’s a social media app

 **gina:** like instagram but without pictures

 **seb:** OH

 **gina:** sorry seb 

**seb:** it’s okay 😊

 **nini:** my gf??? apologizing??? it’s more likely than you think

 **gina:** stOP

 **nini:** aw you big softie

 **gina:** no u ☺️

 **nini:** i wanna h*ld your h*nd right now

 **gina:** i wanna k*ss you 😳

 **nini:** where? 😏

 **gina:** 🥵⬇️

 **big red:** gina and nini, i’m going to need you both to log out for me.

 **gina:** no

 **nini:** 😏

 **gina:** 🥵🥵🥵

 **nini:** oop say no less

 **big red:** PLEASE i want you to seriously start saying less

 **carlos:** my eyes...

 **kourt:** sex is not taboo, gentlemen

 **big red:** IT IS IN THIS GROUPCHAT

 **EJ:** homophobia in 2020, we hate to see it

 **ricky:** and coming from my best friend? i hate it here 😭

 **EJ:** don’t worry baby i’ll fuck the sadness out of you

 **seb:** veronica and JD be like

 **big red:** WOAH

 **EJ:** what’s wrong, you hate the gays having sex? 😖

 **big red:** i-

 **kourt:** ash come collect your mans

 **ash:** i don’t support homophobia 🤔

 **big red:** we-

 **big red:** straight, gay, somewhere in the middle or nowhere at all...no sex talk!

 **gina:** sex

 **nini:** sex noises intensify

 **EJ:** what time should i schedule the orgy?

 **carlos:** anytime after auditions this friday 

**EJ:** my place?

 **nini:** works for me 🤩

 **EJ:** ricky, you okay if i schedule a dick appointment with you earlier in the day during lunch?

 **ricky:** you don’t even have to schedule it, it’s a given 🙂

 **kourt:** hold up

 **big red:** you ARE messing with me, right?

 **big red:** SCHOOL HOURS?

 **ricky:** my lips are sealed

 **nini:** god that is such a bottom thing to say

 **big red:** ok enough we’re DONE

 **ash:** we’re not done until i say we’re done 😈

 **big red:** someone call my mom i’m scared

 **EJ:** you need a ride home?

 **big red:** yes please

 **EJ:** sorry my cat ate my car

 **ash:** ricky...

 **ash:** did you get my cousin high again?

 **ricky:**...no?

 **ricky:** bye we’ll see you guys later

 **ash:** i’m-

 **kourt:** how does ricky have so much weed ALL THE DAMN TIME and not get caught

 **big red:** his dad

 **kourt:** his dad gives him weed?

 **big red:** no i mean his dad isn’t ever home anymore so it’s not like he can ever tell ricky anything

 **big red:** so ricky just buys a LOT and lets it sit in his room until he smokes EJ out 

**nini:** i wish my girlfriend would smoke me out

 **gina:** but you like it more when i do other things 😈

 **big red:** this is a christian minecraft server...

 **gina:** she likes when i take her thrift shopping, get your mind out of the gutter

 **big red:** 😕

 **ash:** you walked right into that

 **carlos:** ok but doesn’t EJ play water polo?

 **seb:** drug tests 👀

 **nini:** he’s not doing water polo until the summer when school ends

 **seb:** why?

 **nini:** he wants to do theatre right now in high school because he’s probably not going to do it next year in college

 **gina:** you know so much about him, it’s almost like you dated 

**nini:** but i love you more 😘

 **kourt:** so EJ’s getting smoked out, getting some bomb ass relaxation time with ricky AND he has good grades?

 **kourt:** wishing that was me 💔 

**kourt:** we’ll all talk later when i get smoked out, byeee

 **seb:** i’m gonna go milk my cow

 **carlos:** i’m gonna help him milk his cow

 **ash:** is it just me or...

 **big red:**...that sounded oddly sexual?

 **nini:** knowing them, they probably actually are milking seb’s cow

 **gina:** seb’s too innocent to come up with an innuendo like that

 **gina:** plus, ricky and EJ are the horny ones that say dirty shit 24/7

 **ash:** you guys have no idea how hard it is being EJ’s cousin sometimes

 **ash:** now he has you guys but i’m still like his best friend

 **nini:** i already know what you’re going to say 😭

 **ash:** ricky could breathe and EJ would be like

 **ash:** “he breathes the same way when he’s choking on my d-😳”

 **big red:** and on that note, i’m gonna go talk to ricky and EJ 

**gina:** now that he’s gone ^

 **gina:** CONTINUE

 **nini:** yes please i can’t wait to laugh at EJ about this when he comes back

 **ash:** omg so last year

 **gina:** yeah???

 **ash:** i was at the mall with them and EJ was ordering our food at the food court 

**nini:** classic EJ

 **ash:** and one of my old friends from middle school came up

 **ash:** obviously i was talking to him for a while 

**ash:** but EJ only turned around when this guy started talking to ricky and had his arm around him

 **gina:** oh shit

 **ash:** this guy’s completely straight btw but he was being super flirty with ricky because that’s just his personality 

**nini:** me

 **gina:** you put your arm around other people when you meet them for the first time?

 **nini:** no ofc not!

 **ash:** ANYWAYS

 **ash:** EJ finished paying but he was MADDD

 **gina:** me when nini puts her arm around other people 😪

 **nini:** babe!

 **ash:** ok but EJ came over and he didn’t even wait for the other guy to take his arm off of ricky

 **ash:** he just started making out with him in the middle of the food court and smiled at the other guy when he was done 😭

 **ash:** my guy was out of there when EJ did that

 **gina:** he really took “carti i wanna go to pluto” to the next level...mans DIPPED

 **ash:** EJ got our food to go and he made me drive back home while he kept making out with ricky in the backseat 😔

 **nini:** lmaooo ash i’m so sorry omfg

 **gina:** EJ said fuck ash rights, i’m going to think my boyfriend is eye-fucking every other guy in the world 💔

 **ash:** to be fair they had only been dating for a month then and EJ was still insecure about the fact that “someone like him would like someone like me”

 **nini:** aw ☹️

 **gina:** yeah i think it would be weird if he was still doing that when it’s been like a year now

 **ash:** it only happened once, i just think it’s funny that he really let himself get that jealous 

**nini:** no i get it, gina’s done that sometimes (not in a bad way)

 **nini:** it’s nice to know that someone cares as long as they don’t go overboard 

**ash:** ok true 

**gina:** the way this chat just got deep...

 **ash:** the way EJ is gonna see these texts later...

 **nini:** LMFAO BYE

 **nini:** i had no part in this 🤫

 **gina:** EJ if you’re reading this, nini and i are innocent ❤️

 **gina:** we are leaving now ❤️

 **ash:** the way i’m alone now

 **ash:** heart been broke so many times

 **big red:** i don’t know what to believeee

 **big red:** mama said it’s my fault 😢

 **ash:** were you just listening to me spill tea i-

 **big red:** maybe

 **ash:** i’m leaving now ❤️

 **big red:** not if i leave first ❤️

 **ash:** i-  
  



	2. stoner police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically another episode of “carlos trying to stay on topic and the rest of the groupchat continually going OFF topic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it that there’s no school for the rest of year, which means i have PLENTY of time during the day to write... and yet i still find myself only writing at midnight? we hate to see it.

**big red:** hi

 **carlos:** how does everyone feel auditions went today?

 **ricky:** no

 **big red:** wth

 **EJ:**...

 **big red:** why are you guys always here at the same time

 **ricky:** because we’re in love

 **EJ:** yeah you ever heard of that, big red?

 **ricky:** i guess the “big” in “big red” isn’t alluding to the size of his heart 😕

 **EJ:** #exposed

 **big red:** EJ i’m dating your cousin

 **big red:** we’re more in love than you and ricky 

**carlos:** oh please you two have as much chemistry as my aunt does with my uncle

 **big red:** aren’t they married ...?

 **kourt:** it’s 2020, stop pushing societal norms onto everybody!

 **nini:** ^

 **gina:** fr not all old couples are married

**carlos: 🙄**

**big red:** what am i missing here

 **seb:** a lot...

 **carlos:** my aunt is a lesbian, she divorced my uncle and sued him

 **big red:** sued him for what?

 **carlos:** he uploaded nudes of her online after they got divorced 

**carlos:** idk what the legal term is but she sued his ass for revenge porn

 **nini:** as she should!

 **big red:** oh so she secured the bag 💅

 **kourt:** can we go a day without you acting like twitter birthed you?

 **big red:** wait but

 **big red:** ash and i are not your aunt and uncle ☹️

 **ash:** i don’t even have any siblings, how could i be someone’s aunt???

 **EJ:** well look who finally joined the conversation 

**ash:** i had homework

 **big red:** EJ you’re just jealous that my girlfriend actually studies 😛

 **big red:** WRONG EMOJI

 **seb:** it’s the right emoji... 😏

 **ricky:** 😛

**gina: 😛**

**EJ: 😛**

**kourt: 😛**

**nini: 😛**

**seb: 😛**

**carlos: 😛**

**ash: 😛**

**big red:** this is big red slander and i won’t stand for it

 **EJ:** not the only thing you won’t stand for... 😴

 **ash:**???

 **EJ:** my man’s best friend doesn’t stand for love either 😪

 **ricky:** you just called me your man 🥺

 **EJ:** sweetheart, i call you a lot of things 

**nini:** gina gives me nicknames too

 **nini:** ”bitch” seems to be her favorite 🤩

 **gina:** I DON’T-

 **kourt:** the way you’re lying right now...

 **nini:** “hey bitch, wanna come over?”

 **EJ:** ricky sounds a lot like gina

 **nini:** “i’m going to make you [redacted] so hard tonight, bitch”

 **big red:** 😳

 **gina:** um babe, i don’t think the second example was needed...

 **carlos:** honestly honey

 **ricky:** that [redacted] helped NO ONE, neens 

**big red:** there’s an image burned into my head that i want OUT!

 **nini:** do the renegade 

**seb:** i know how to do the renegade!

 **carlos:** baby’s a tiktok star! 🤩

 **kourt:** how do you know what tiktok is but not twitter 

**ash:** shhh let him have this moment 

**carlos:** i want to have a heathers: the musical moment!

 **ricky:** what’s heathers

 **carlos:** WERE YOU STONED WHEN I CREATED THE GROUPCHAT?

 **nini:** uh oh, angry carlos 

**big red:** no yelling on the club penguin server please, it scares the children

 **ash:** club penguin was my SHIT

 **gina:** i got banned when i was 8 for saying b00bs

 **ricky:** i wonder where my club penguin gf is these days

 **EJ:** in a grave

 **big red:** CEO of killing his boyfriend’s ex online girlfriend 

**kourt:** what if it was a thirty year old man? 🤢

 **nini:** then that’s a potential sugar daddy 

**EJ:** i’m his sugar daddy

 **ash:** EJ you’re rich, not old

 **EJ:** and? he still calls me daddy 😈

 **big red:** AGAIN WITH THE OVERSHARING

 **carlos:** no one ever listens to me 

**seb:** i’m listening, love 🥺

 **carlos:**...how did auditions go for everyone today?

 **nini:** lol carlos why didn’t you just ask us before?

 **ash:** right 

**gina:** we can’t read your mind silly 🤣

 **carlos:** nobody better say another word

 **ricky:** why did you wait so long to ask, dude?

 **carlos:** I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU ALL

 **carlos:** i asked you all at the beginning of the conversation omfg

 **kourt:** interesting...

 **big red:** no thoughts head empty 

**EJ:** well my audition was amazing as always, i killed it and was the best one there

 **ash:** humble king 🙏

 **seb:** my audition was better 👁👄👁

 **EJ:** no way, mine was THE best

 **nini:** EJ keep your head up princess, your crown is falling ❤️

 **kourt:** i have to laugh

 **ricky:** i also think i rocked my audition and schooled all you theatre nerds on what it means to be an actor 😎

 **ash:** looks like ricky took a lesson in being humble from EJ

 **gina:** LMFAOOO they’re like twins at this point 

**EJ:** the stuff we do wouldn’t be considered legal if we were twins 🤔

 **ricky:** it should be illegal to be as hot as you are though 🤤

 **big red:** the CONSTANT flirting, i CANNOT

 **ash:** i think you just invented homophobia babes 

**nini:** jealousy is a disease get well soon luv xx 💋😘 

**big red:** ash i’m coming over, adíos all

 **ash:** ^ what he said 

**kourt:** damn is this a vlog or something 

**kourt:** he might as well have signed off

 **kourt:** this is kourt, signing off for now. make sure to click that like and subscribe button and comment down below what your favorite part of the video was! 

**carlos:** did she actually leave-

 **seb:** yes, she’s coming over to practice some makeup ideas for the play

 **carlos:** can i come too???

 **seb:** you know you can always come over 🥰

 **nini:** hey lol i think i’m missing an invite

 **gina:** me too

 **EJ:** *crickets*

 **gina:** EJ are you going to get stoned at ricky’s again right now?

 **ricky:** he’s not!

 **nini:** he is

 **EJ:** ok yes, sorry for embracing the kush

 **ricky:** let’s maybe not say that...

 **EJ:** why not?

 **nini:** my moms would kill me if i was a stoner like ricky but even i know WHY NOT

 **EJ:** well then WHY NOT

 **nini:** you sound like a poser when you say that

 **gina:** like you tried weed once and now go around saying you’re a stoner

 **EJ:** but i don’t-

 **gina:** i know you don’t but it makes you sound like you DO

 **EJ:** you guys sound like gatekeepers

 **gina:** there are no gatekeepers to weed

 **ricky:** there are now 😳

**nini: 😐**

**ricky:** nice to finally meet the stoner police! big fan of your rulebook that i MUST follow 😁🙏

 **gina:** very funny, nini and i are LEAVING now

 **nini:** we are?

 **gina:** yes we have to go have dinner with your moms

 **ricky:** tell your moms that they raised a great member of the stoner police

 **nini:** BYE RICKY

 **gina:** ^ and EJ 

**EJ:** nice to be included 💔  
  



	3. JD and veronica sawyer are gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cast list is revealed for heathers: the musical! among other things, obviously. this groupchat is like the tell-all session that you want to be invited to when you’re not in it, but it makes you want to leave as soon as you’re in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visions of gideon coming up on shuffle on my playlist after the FATTEST minute is what inspired this late night writing... i really thought this was going to be a conversation that was just about cmbyn, but it actually kinda stayed on topic??? yay me 🤪

**gina:** read it and weep, bitches

**EJ:** huh?

**gina:** the cast list

**gina:** read it

**gina:** AND WEEP

**nini:** so proud of you babes 💕

**EJ:** does someone want to fill me in on what’s happening right now?

**ash:** you literally auditioned for the play too i-

**EJ:** and?

**big red:** and you still haven’t read the cast list...?

**EJ:** i’ve been busy

**nini:** busy getting smoked out by your boyfriend?

**seb:** 😬

**kourt:** or busy getting some D...

**big red:** dietary supplements?

**carlos:** oh honey, no...

**ricky:** you don’t know what “D” stands for?

**ricky:** you’re going to be scarred but i’ll tell you anyways because i’m your best friend

**carlos:** shhh the straights don’t need to know our secret!

**nini:** literally everyone uses the term “D”

**EJ:** fr i don’t think it’s just a gay thing, big red’s just dumb 

**big red:** hey! 😡

**ash:** he’s kind of right, babe

**big red:** you literally never agree with EJ, what even

**ash:** well how else do i explain the fact that you own twitter and don’t know what “D” stands for!

**ash:** even seb knows, and he didn’t know that twitter existed until recently!

**seb:** um ash, i hate to interrupt while you’re on a roll but

**seb:** maybe it’s because i’m gay 🤧

**kourt:** for the last time, it’s not a gays only term!

**big red:** will someone PLEASE just tell me what it means already!?

**nini:** dick

**big red:** i know i’m being annoying but did you have to be rude?

**gina:** D I C K

**big red:** really guys, you couldn’t think of a better insult? 🙄

**ash:** sweetie...

**EJ:** we love an intellectual! 🤩

**carlos:** re-read the texts, big red 😉

**big red:** fine

**kourt:** we’ll wait

**ricky:** lmao did you guys ever have those teachers that would just stand with their arms crossed when the class wouldn’t quiet down and they’d say

**ricky:** “i’ll wait 😐”

**gina:** and they always thought they were really doing something 😭

**ash:** okay but why did we all quiet down when they said that-

**EJ:** i listened because i thought my teachers would try to get me expelled if i didn’t shut up

**gina:** expelled? ☠️

**EJ:** i wasn’t the brightest child 😬

**big red:** YOU GUYS

**big red:** FIGURED IT OUT!

**ash:** took you long enough, red

**big red:** ash, do you want some D tonight? 😏😗😉😘

**carlos:** may gay jesus help us all, the straights are acting up again

**EJ:** changing the subject...

**EJ:** so what happened with the cast list?

**gina:** bitch!

**nini:** i second that statement with a double bitch!

**kourt:** gina got little miss heather chandler 🥳

**seb:** heather chandler was THAT bitch

**carlos:** seb, YOU’RE *that* bitch

**seb:** aw thanks angel 😇

**ricky:** that’s how you spell angel?

**ricky:** thought it was angle this whole time

**EJ:** i see why you’re friends with big red now 😳

**ricky:** shut up hoe

**nini:** ricky, you’re the biggest hoe out of all us

**gina:** he has no place to speak about hoes 😴

**seb:** guys let’s remember not to slut shame 💗

**nini:** don’t worry sebby, we’re not 🙃

**gina:** we’re just reminding ricky to check himself ❤️

**nini:** babe, do you think there’s any way you could’ve possibly said that without it sounding like a threat?

**gina:** nope 💓

**nini:** the heart emojis are concerning me

**kourt:** girl me too

**ricky:** well since you all asked so nicely 

**ricky:** i got veronica!!! second lead role cuz i’m so awesome 😎

**carlos:** or because miss jenn wanted to make this musical unique again, and she knew she could only do it with you and the person we casted as JD...

**ricky:** you guys will NEVER believe who got JD!!! 🥺👉👈

**ash:** we all know who got the role-

**big red:** i know who the entire cast list is and i’m just the tech guy

**nini:** we all checked out the cast list immediately after school, ricky 🙄

**EJ:** don’t leave me in suspense, who got JD?

**gina:** now i see why you and ricky are together

**carlos:** EJ, i’ll just spell it all out for you

**carlos:** i’m just going to tell you who got which part from THIS groupchat, any further info about the other roles will have to be found out by yourself!

**EJ:** gotcha, boss man 

**seb:** oooh i like that nickname, it’s adorable 🥰

**carlos:** sebby, i love you

**seb:** love you more! 🥰

**nini:** gay

**carlos:** AHEM

**gina:** you should pull out a scroll since you suddenly feel like going all 17th century on us

**carlos:** everyone quiet, i have the floor

**big red:** what floor-

**carlos:** playing the role of heather mcnamara would be my LOVELY boyfriend and my favorite person in the entire world, sebastian matthew-smith 🥰

**EJ:** you know what man, i think it’s fine, i can just have ricky send me a picture of the cast list 😅

**carlos:** no, i’m in too deep now

**seb:** yeah, let him finish! 

**carlos:** kourtney got heather duke!

**kourt:** so much for fair introductions 🙄

**carlos:** sebby always gets the best intros, don’t argue 

**kourt:** you get the gay love pass JUST this once

**seb:** thanks, kourt 🙂

**carlos:** nini got the role of martha dunnstock!

**carlos:** and we got big red as our tech guy, kourt as our stage manager and myself as the assistant EVERYTHING again!

**EJ:** woah woah woah, nini? you got martha? and you’re okay with that?

**nini:** surprisingly...i am? i’m okay with taking a break from the spotlight this year 😊

**nini:** and there’s always next year! plus i think it’s only fair that the role of JD went to the only senior that could match our veronica 😌

**EJ:** wait...

**EJ:** does that mean...?

**EJ:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**carlos:** congrats!

**kourt:** honey, you’re a pain in the ass but you deserve this 

**seb:** you worked so hard for this! 

**gina:** if i couldn’t play JD because of my one true love for heather chandler, i figured the role belonged to the next biggest bitch in this group 😋

**EJ:** thank you gina, that’s the closest i’ve gotten to a compliment all year from you! 

**ash:** EJ, you really do deserve this

**ash:** i know how much you wanted senior year to be special and you really worked your ass off for all of this. love you cousin 😁

**big red:** you da man

**big red:** and you make my best friend pretty happy so i guess you deserved the lead role or whatever 🙄

**EJ:** i got fucking JD? THE lead role?

**EJ:** and no one told me? wow, some world we live in...

**ricky:** no one deserves this more than you, handsome 🖤

**seb:** here come the waterworks and i’m not even the one that ricky’s about to make a big public love declaration to 😭

**nini:** i love gay romance

**ricky:** i’m sorry for making everyone keep it a secret from you, love

**ricky:** but i REALLY wanted it to be a surprise 🥺👉👈

**ricky:** there’s no one else i would rather have to play the JD to my veronica sawyer 🥰

**EJ:** i am literally so in love with you

**gina:** this is giving me brokeback mountain vibes but without the sad shit

**carlos:** really? it’s giving me more call me by your name vibes, brokeback mountain is too much fake hetero for ricky and EJ

**gina:** true, but cmbyn was just one big tragic flirting scene with like one second of kissing

**big red:** you’re not lying...

**gina:** you’ve watched cmbyn?

**big red:** i watched it after ricky came out to educate myself on representation of the LGBTQ+ community in the media 

**ash:** smart guyyy

**big red:** and now it’s definitely a top ten movie of mine 

**gina:** as it should be 💅

**nini:** and that’s on what?

**kourt:** periodt

**ricky:** guys!

**seb:** yes, ricky? 

**EJ:** we’re just ricky and EJ, not anyone else 🤣

**ricky:** you put my name first aw 

**EJ:** you always come first

**ricky:** figuratively and literally 😈

**big red: 😐**

**nini:** wishing i was jared, 19 right about now

**gina:** you just ruined the moment, ricky 

**carlos:** and with that, i think we’re ALL out

**kourt:** i think we can ALL sing

**EJ:** i thought we were all in this together 😢

**ricky:** all for one 😢

**carlos:** bye bitches!


	4. sassy, moody, nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ricky and EJ not being subtle for the millionth time in a row and the group gets FED UP

**carlos:** first week of rehearsals: DONE!!! ✅

 **gina:** i thought it would never end

 **carlos:** that’s not a very heather chandler type of thing to say

 **gina:** you're killing my heather chandler vibe 

**carlos:** HOW???

 **gina:** 4-5 hour rehearsals every day after school seems a bit excessive for the first week

 **nini:** my dinner is cold and in the fridge by the time i get home 😐

 **big red:** 💔💔💔

 **ricky:** poor nini with her cold food 😢

 **ricky:** I DON’T EVEN GET DINNER

 **EJ:** unless you come home with me 

**ash:** 😳

 **EJ:** not like THAT!

 **ricky:** my dad just works late shifts and i have no idea how to cook anything djdjjsfj 

**nini:** what about microwaveable food?

 **kourt:** ricky? cooking food? i have to laugh

 **EJ:** he almost burned down the house last time he microwaved pizza pockets on his own

 **carlos:** how do you mess up microwaveable food 😭

 **ash:** i’m at a loss for words 

**seb:** i can give you some goat cheese, ricky 😊

 **ricky:** thanks seb but i’m ok!

 **EJ:** ok with stealing from MY food pantry... 😒

 **big red:** bruh ricky is basically the reason why there’s no snacks at my house

 **big red:** he eats all of my snacks as soon as we buy them-

 **ricky:** i get it, i’m a fatass...no need to rub it in my face, guys

 **gina:** that has to be a joke

 **kourt:** ^

 **ash:** ricky, you’re like a twig

 **big red:** dude, even my girlfriend could snap you in half

 **kourt:** way to add to the sexist stereotype that girls are always the significantly weaker ones 🙄

 **kourt:** ash could snap your ginger ass in half too, red! 🥱

 **gina:** she’s not lying 😭

 **nini:** females for the win 💪😼

 **gina:** pussy emojis for the win 😸

 **ash:** meow 🐈

 **carlos:** ladies, this is a girls AND GAYS event!

 **nini:** sorry guys, but no

 **gina:** adding the gays who AREN’T female means we add ricky and EJ to this event 🤢

 **ash:** no boys allowed

 **kourt:** and that’s on dismantling the patriarchy 

**big red:** the what

 **ash:** babe, really 😐

 **ash:** my face right now: 😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐

 **big red:** wow lol i wonder what kind of face ash is making at me right now

 **EJ:** 😂😂😂

 **kourt:** of course he uses the laughing emojis in a non-ironic way

 **seb:** even i don’t use the laughing emojis and i barely know anything about texting rules

 **EJ:** the texting rules???

 **ricky:** we’ve had multiple conversations about this i’m-

 **ricky:** he doesn’t get that it’s uncool to use the laughing emojis

 **EJ:** i don’t want to play the popularity card, but who has the most followers on instagram in this groupchat...?

 **carlos:** you 😞

 **gina:** it should be me...

 **big red:** how do you have so many followers, make it make sense

 **nini:** i think it’s all the brand deals that gained him followers

 **seb:** don’t you have to have a ton of followers on your own to even start getting those brand deals though?

 **ash:** 😐

 **kourt:** 😐

**nini: 😐**

**gina:** 😐

 **kourt:** pussy power 💪🐈💕

 **EJ:** thank you, seb! yes, you have to have at least 10k followers to begin with 🙃

 **big red:** did you sell your soul for 10k followers?

 **ricky:** he still has his soul, i just suck it out of him every day

 **carlos:** can you guys be PG in this chat for at least ONE DAY?

 **carlos:** i told miss jenn that we had a groupchat for the musical the other day but i couldn’t show her because of the shit that you two say 😭

 **ash:** seb, how does it feel that your boyfriend’s better friends with our drama teacher than he is with you? 😪

 **kourt:** h a r s h

 **ash:** I’M JOKING, SEB

 **seb:** it’s fine, miss jenn doesn’t get to kiss him like i do ☺️

 **nini:** AW

 **gina:** ricky and EJ, THIS is the kind of sweet wholesome content we’re looking for

 **big red:** we want “i like kissing my bf” not “i like sucking my bf’s dick”

 **kourt:** oh shit, you know it’s serious when even big red allies with the pussy power squad

 **big red:** imagine how tired i am

 **carlos:** imagine how tired we ALL are

 **kourt:** everyone is coming together to call out elio and oliver for their 24/7 horniness and i’m here for it 

**seb:** 😌💕💪

 **gina:** not elio and oliver i’m-

 **big red:** at least elio and oliver had a long character development before they finally had sex 😕

 **ash:** right, they spent the whole summer pining over each other and developing an emotional attachment first

 **seb:** woah, you guys are like film critics!

 **big red:** ricky and EJ just jumped into it as soon as they figured out that they liked each other and started dating

 **gina:** WHICH IS FINE!

 **ash:** but

 **big red:** BUT

 **nini:** the rest of us don’t need to hear about it!

 **carlos:** um...where did they go? 😳

 **kourt:** wait a min-

 **big red:** i swear if they-

 **ash:** don’t even think about finishing that sentence!

 **seb:** i love them both but i don’t need a visual image of what i think we’re talking about 😖

 **gina:** WHAT IF THEY’RE FUCKING RIGHT NOW

 **carlos:** when i talked about being more PG in this groupchat, that applied to everyone-

 **nini:** yeah, gina 🙄

 **seb:** i think the more age appropriate term would be canoodling 🤠

 **kourt:** the cowboy emoji has me in tears

 **ash:** canoodling insinuates that they’re kissing, at most...

 **big red:** which we all know they’re not doing...

 **ash:** if my cousin is doing what i think he’s doing, i have no words

 **nini:**!!!

 **ash:** not that i have a problem with it normally, BUT THE FACT THAT THEY MIGHT BE DOING IT SPECIFICALLY RIGHT NOW

 **gina:** i totally know what you’re talking about

 **big red:** like nobody cares if they’re having sex, we care that they’re having sex when we’re finally asking them to stop talking about it in the groupchat-

 **ash:** LITERALLY

 **carlos:** you guys are right, this is the first time i think we’ve explicitly asked them to shut up about their bedroom encounters

 **kourt:** and they’re not even here 🙄

 **nini:** well they could be smoking?

 **carlos:** not with the rehearsals going on...

 **gina:** we’re still planning on 4-5 hour long rehearsals?

 **carlos:** practice makes perfect!

 **gina:** damn

 **gina:** didn’t they both get chewed out during rehearsal yesterday when they came late?

 **ash:** yeah, i don’t think either of them would do anything to increase the chance of that happening again

 **ash:** at least, EJ wouldn’t

 **big red:** ricky wouldn't do it either but not because he cares about getting in trouble, he just won’t do anything that EJ doesn’t do

 **nini:** THAT’S the type of wholesome content i’d like to see from them 🥺

 **seb:** i wasn’t supposed to say but they actually got yelled at because miss jenn knew they were high...

 **carlos:** seb!!!

 **gina:** so that’s why they kept laughing instead of actually doing their scenes-

 **big red:** they’ve always done that

 **gina:** true, but it was more than usual yesterday 

**nini:** now that we’ve ruled out them smoking for the most part, we know there’s only one realistic option

 **seb:** homework?

 **nini:** i said a REALISTIC option, seb, not a joke

 **big red:** ay you didn’t have to come for my boy’s neck like that!

 **kourt:** your opinion is invalid

 **ash:** can we change the subject...

 **gina:** what tiktok song would each of our characters be?

 **gina:** we all know veronica would be some weird ass version of supalonely

 **seb:** that dance is so hard to learn!

 **carlos:** not when you have an assistant choreographer as a boyfriend 💁

 **seb:** you’re already working so hard on choreographing dances for the musical though 🥺

 **carlos:** sebby, i always have time for you

 **kourt:** y’all making me feel more and more single every day

 **kourt:** but it’s okay because i’m better solo 🤩

 **nini:** gina!!!

 **gina:** nini!!!

 **nini:** babes i thought of the perfect song for the heathers

 **nini:** but specifically heather chandler 😘

 **big red:** don’t be shy, share it with the rest of the group 🤲

 **seb:** i think i know what song she’s thinking of 🙈

 **nini:** savage by megan thee stallion!!!

 **big red:** hot girl summer

 **kourt:**???

 **big red:** megan thee stallion is my celeb crush, SO WHAT

 **ash:** it’s true, his room is basically a shrine for her

 **ash:** ricky would vouch for that being the truth if he was here 💔

 **gina:** omg you guys aren’t wrong though 

**gina:** that is THE perfect song for miss heather chandler

 **nini:** imagine if the entire musical was just us doing tiktok dances on stage

 **seb:** my parents would lose their minds

 **carlos:** this is a broadway production, we are NOT making a mockery of the institution!

 **kourt:** i want to be as invested in something as you are in broadway 

**ash:** that would be the ultimate dream

 **carlos:** broadway is the ultimate dream

 **seb:** my shining broadway star ☺️

 **carlos:** literally in love with you, seb...

 **nini:** GAHHHH

 **big red:** i was about to think of a tiktok song for ash but then i realized-

 **gina:** wait me too-

 **nini:** oh-

 **kourt:** this is old news guys, ash gave me the role of heather duke-

 **ash:** i couldn’t devote as much time as i would need for that role :( 

**nini:** OH RIGHT

 **carlos:** which is totally understandable, ash! there’s always next year!!! 

**carlos:** we all appreciate that you’re still coming to support as many of our rehearsals as you can 💘

 **seb:** exactly! don’t feel bad about missing the spring play so that you can get your license, girlie 🥳

 **kourt:** a driving LEGEND

 **gina:** proving that bottoms can, in fact, drive 

**big red:** let’s ride 💋

 **nini:** was that a charli xcx reference-

 **big red:** you’re damn right it was

 **gina:** i feel like all of the heathers give off a roxanne vibe

 **ash:** all she wanna do is party all night 

**big red:** i can’t believe we’re all just acting like BLUEFACE DOES NOT EXIST

 **big red:** blueface is like the biggest meme of all 

**seb:** blueface baby 🤪

 **EJ:** what about blueface? 

**ricky:** hey guys, what did we miss?

 **nini:** well look who finally decided to show up!

 **gina:** if it isn’t mr. and mr. caswell 🤨

 **kourt:** elio and oliver 

**ricky:** why are you assuming that i’m taking HIS last name

 **EJ:** obvious reasons, love

 **nini:** not the point!

 **nini:** where were you two 🧐

 **EJ:** in my bed?

 **gina:** doing what? 🤔

 **ricky:** hooking up?

 **seb:** as in just kissing, right...

 **carlos:** i’m begging you guys, PLEASE just say yes

 **ricky:** no lol we were fucking

 **big red:** me thinking ricky would be subtle for once: 🤡 

**ash:** me too, babe 😔

 **nini:** there’s literally no getting through to them

 **EJ:** about what?

 **kourt:** i’m-

 **gina:** maybe if you two were here when we tried talking to you about it...😭

 **ricky:** ABOUT WHAT

 **big red:** maybe if you two stanned megan thee stallion 🙄

 **ricky:** isn’t that the chick you have all up in your room?

 **ash:** I TOLD YOU GUYS

 **gina:** why do we talk about everything BUT the actual heathers musical in this groupchat 😭

 **nini:** crackhead energy 👸 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it wasn’t like a hundred percent clear but nobody in the group is SERIOUSLY uncomfortable with ricky and EJ’s behavior! plus, it’s not like each couple in the group doesn’t have at least one ricky and EJ moment where they accidentally divulge too much about their private life to the others in the group at one point. trust me, they understand. that being said, i would NEVER want to insinuate that sexual harassment or even vaguely sexual talk is okay to continue with if even ONE other person is seriously uncomfortable with that type of discussion going on. be respectable of others and as always, THIS is fiction! i’m a teenager myself and know how often teenagers talk about sex with other teenagers—it’s not an uncommon thing and the way i wanted to portray it in this story is as something that EJ and ricky are okay with openly talking about. the issue that the other characters have with them talking about it isn’t about their own uncomfortableness, they’re just treating it as an issue that’s kind of taboo—it weirds them out a little that two people they know are so openly talking about sex, which is i wanted to really get across. it’s not necessarily an unwelcome discussion, it’s more of a foreign topic that they have no idea how to discuss. which, from an outside perspective, might explain why their reaction might seem so negative at first glance. with taboo subjects, there usually isn’t what people would perceive as a “positive” reaction. this is all over the place and i still find it hard to get my point across in words, but i hope you guys know that i would never try to intentionally write something that i knew in my heart was wrong.


	5. earf day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> east high leopards are environmentally friendly and will cut a bitch who harms mother nature (after discussing the overly sexualized vibes of twitter! the straights, and apparently now the gays, must be stopped)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all seriousness, stop treating our planet like shit. wherever you go, leave it however the fuck you found it, if not even cleaner than before you got there! no one’s saying that we should all go vegan and become dumpster-diving, hitchhiking hippies but... do your part in leaving the smallest eco footprint that you can in this world. the small things matter. 
> 
> you’d rather drive to that store that’s two blocks down from your house? that’s cool. but you know what’s even cooler? walking to prevent more harmful emissions from polluting the air 🤩😌💅. your car could be the most eco-friendly vehicle on the entire motherfucking planet but walking is still 1000% more eco-friendly.
> 
> n e ways, treat this earth better! pick up after yourself, pick up after others and above all, be mindful of the impact that you are leaving on this earth. happy earth day to my women, men and non-binary associates. and happy earth day to all of our furry, feathered, hairless, scaly or insect friends. they matter just as much as we do 🐾 :)))

**EJ:** YO YO YO

 **ricky:** wus poppin’, east high bitches 😎

 **kourt:** ahem

 **ricky:** sorry m’lady, wus poppin’ @ my east high LEOPARDSSS

 **EJ:** east high leopards REPRESENT

 **big red:** respect ✊ 

**EJ:** *quick disclaimer that class of 2020 is the best class ever

 **ash:** not this class of 2020 bull again 🙄

 **EJ:** as the oldest in this groupchat, i am veto’ing your opinion

 **carlos:** i’m just now realizing that EJ’s the only talented senior that’s been in any of our plays this year ☹️

 **EJ:** i’m carrying the class of 2020 on my back

 **seb:** good for you, EJ!

 **nini:** i hate how seb’s so GENUINELY nice that he always sounds like he’s being sarcastic when he gives us compliments

 **gina:** we all just bully each other 24/7 tbh

 **big red:** no, you all bully ME 24/7 for being the only straight one here

 **big red:** AS IF ASHLYN DOES NOT EXIST

 **kourt:** female rights

 **gina:** pussy power 🤑

 **carlos:** i know i’m not part of the squad but can we make that a hashtag

 **kourt:** twitter would turn that shit down sooo quick 😭

 **nini:** and yet they allow the straights to make something about being horny trend every day 😐

 **big red:** why do you keep bullying the straights omg

 **EJ:** gay people don’t make hashtags about being horny trend on twitter

 **ricky:** ^ what my mans said

 **big red:** ricky, i follow you on twitter...

 **ricky:** and?

 **carlos:** oooh, tea?

 **gina:** i like my tea piping hot 🍵 🕵️♀️   
  
**nini:** i like you 😘

 **gina:** babe, the way i’m literally in fucking love with you...

 **ash:** now that’s the type of shit i wanna see on my timeline 🥺

 **big red:** i love you, ash!!!

 **ash:** no, not from you 😕

 **big red:** i’m-

 **big red:** anyways, not you guys talking about gay people NOT tweeting about their horniness like straight people do...

 **big red:**...when ricky’s twitter is him tweeting about how much of a bottom he is 🤨

 **ash:** the sex talk about my cousin and ricky ends NOW 😖

 **ash:** but don’t be shy, give us some examples 🙈

 **seb:** wait, ricky’s a bottom?

 **carlos:** i knew he gave off some sub vibes

 **kourt:** y’all this ain’t fifty shades of grey

 **carlos:** you’re right, it’s fifty shades of gay

 **nini:** it’s pretty obvious that he’s a bottom

 **gina:** right, doesn’t take a detective to figure out that one...

 **gina:** i knew it the second i heard ricky call EJ a name during rehearsal break that he should’ve never said at school 😔

 **nini:** g, please! no kink shaming here, this is a safe space 💞

 **seb:** exactly, calling someone ‘daddy’ isn’t unknown territory in this generation 🥵

 **gina:** he said “thanks for being the chad to my ryan”

 **ash:** i’m relieved that their irl interaction wasn’t super dirty

 **carlos:** wait, a hsm reference??? i am SO living for this 🤩

 **gina:** i’m just glad no one heard ricky, otherwise rehearsal would’ve been thrown off track for DAYS

 **big red:** i’m so confused, can someone fill me in on the reference that i somehow missed?

 **kourt:** are you blind?

 **nini:** how did you miss the not so subtle gay interaction between chad and ryan on the baseball field? 

**EJ:** yeah, come on mr. cmbyn expert

 **carlos:** that scene was ICONIC

 **seb:** go and watch the ‘i don’t dance’ scene

 **ash:** it’s one big soft porn scene between chad and ryan

 **gina:** chad’s clearly top so that’s why it was clear who did what when ricky made that reference...

 **nini:** speaking of that, RED!!! SPILL THE TEA

 **ricky:** n o

 **big red:** i don’t want to torture you guys too much

 **kourt:** even i’m dying to know what this fucker tweets 

**big red:** his last tweet was

 **big red:** “bottoms stay winning, my boyfriend fucks me like a devil and treats me like an angel afterwards 👼”

 **big red:** except he said angle not angel

 **nini:** i love it when my boyfriend treats me like a math degree after sex

 **big red:** obtuse angles stay winning 

**gina:** this is acute angle slander

 **kourt:** girl bye i’m-

 **ash:** no words head empty

 **EJ:** 😳

 **carlos:** those were certainly some very strong...

 **seb:** ...words?

 **carlos:** generous to call his shameful tweet an actual pile of “words” but okay

 **nini:** how many likes did his tweet get? 👀 

**big red:** 251 likes, 94 comments and 14 retweets for whatever reason???

 **gina:** fyp ❤️  
  
 **nini:** bestie’s famous omg

 **carlos:** i can’t believe he has that many likes on a literal thirst trap tweet

 **ricky:** EJ, you’re killing me

 **ricky:** please say something other than 😳

 **nini:** did you like his tweet, EJ 😉😏?

 **EJ:** i did not but i fw him for trying 🖤

 **big red:** not the danimals broccoli reference 😭

 **EJ:** kidding, it’s flattering and makes me love that dork even more

 **seb:** cuties 🥰

 **ash:** wholesome???

 **carlos:** ricky, your thirst trap tweet behavior has been redeemed 

**big red:** ^ but only because of your boyfriend

 **ricky:** thank you, twitter gods 🙏 

**gina:** only a notice from lesbian jesus would put you on top tier twitter now

 **kourt:** hayley kiyoko is an underrated goddess

 **EJ:** lana del rey type beat

 **seb:** you listen to lana?

 **EJ:** who doesn’t?

 **gina:** true ^

 **seb:** guys!!!

 **carlos:** yeah, sebby?

 **seb:** important announcement 😊!

 **ash:** seb, share!

 **seb:** happy earth day 🌏🌈🌲🌻🐚🐾

 **kourt:** aw periodt 🥺💖

 **carlos:** treat the earth like we all treat sebby 💓

 **big red:** love that

 **nini:** you guysss, aw i love earf <3

 **gina:** you make my earfquake 

**ricky:** +🖤._*🦋slatt!🤍

 **EJ:** we stan mother nature and that’s on being good human beings!  
  



	6. barbz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay rights again. u can never have too much gay rights tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t been motivated to write and it’s not that this chapter was physically grueling or draining to write but it was just like ??? no thoughts, head empty. so this is pure randomness, no prompt in mind for this chapter, just pure idiocy luv 💋

**big red:** hello?

**nini:** omggg stream hello? by clairo ft. rejjie snow!

**gina:** are you into me, like i’m into you 🥺👉👈?

**ash:** the way you two exhibited taste...

**nini:** lesbians stay winning wbk

**carlos:** your energy is truly unmatched

**ricky:** except who got the two lead roles in our play this time around...? 😴

**EJ:** exactly, you guys are sleeping on gay talent

**ricky:** honestly? he has a point. imagine how tired we are

**kourt:** bitch imagine how tired i am when this groupchat suddenly decides to go off every morning at 1am!

**seb:** my cows would never go to sleep if they were in this groupchat 😢

**ash:** what even goes on in your mind to make a thought like that come about

**seb:** farmer tingz 🤠

**carlos:** you da baddest b, periodt 

**kourt:** barbz for seb!

**big red:** and that’s on equal rights 💅

**carlos:** also can i just say, RJ is not underrated in comparison to gini...

**EJ:** who the hell are RJ and gini???

**gina:** those are our ship names, dummy 🙄

**ash:** ricky + EJ = RJ

**big red:** gina + nini = gini 

**ash:** red and i came up with those names btw 🥰

**big red:** it’s only right for your fav couple to come up with your ship names 🤪

**ricky:** how are we NOT underrated tho

**carlos:** are you seriously asking this question 🙄

**carlos:** for starters, you and EJ, who everyone knows are together, got the lead roles in our play

**carlos:** and nobody’s said anything negative about it yet!

**kourt:** but...

**seb:** a sentence that starts with “but” never ends well 😭

**kourt:** but if my girl nini and her gf landed the lead roles, this would be a different story

**gini:** people would rather see two gay guys together and publicly in love instead of two lesbians 😔

**nini:** but y’all ain’t ready for that convo 😴

**seb:** i think it just depends on your perspective, guys ☹️! i can see how it would go both ways 😕

**ash:** i think we can all agree that too many straight women fetishize gay men and too many straight men fetishize lesbians

**nini:** we love a queen who can call out the faults of straight people even though she’s straight herself 👸 

**EJ:** agreed @ ash

**ricky:** nini, why do you sound sarcastic as hell 😭

**nini:** i’m sorry djdjdkcjfk that’s just how i am????   
  
**kourt:** not y’all disappearing AGAIN in the middle of a convo at 1am...

**gina:** i just wanna know how they’re able to be at each other’s houses at 1 in the morning without getting in trouble

**ricky:** my dad’s never home but when he is, he doesn’t care LMAOOO

**ricky:** workaholic alert 😋🚨 

**EJ:** ricky’s dad really invented working

**ash:** his mind 🤩

**seb:** aw, ricky ☹️! you can always call one of us if you need company 💕

**EJ:** yeah but not too much company

**seb:** not that kind of company! 😦

**gina:** yeah but don’t call me at 1am or my dad will freakkk

**nini:** he doesn’t freak when i call you 🥺

**gina:** that’s bc he likes you and you’re my gf 😌

**ricky:** i’m- you really said fuck ricky rights and i’m not here for it tbh

**kourt:** boy bye, you’re not here for the convo either 😭

**EJ:** guysss relax, we were baking!

**big red:** more like YOU were baked...

**big red:** lol who said that

**EJ:** i am not amused

**big red:** haha scary guy...😖 

**ash:** This is for Rachel you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfuckin schedule with your trifflin dirty white racist ass you big fat bitch oompa loompa body ass bitch I'm coming up there and I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you bitch and don't even call the police today cause I'm gonna come up there unexpected and wait on your motherfuckin ass bitch im coming to beat the fuck out of you bitch cause you did that on purpose with your aundry racist white ass thin haired bitch watch I'm coming up there to fuck you up bitch I'm telling you watch I know what kind of car you drive I'm gonna wait on you and I'm gonna beat your ass bitch cause Imma show you not to play with Jasmine Collin's money bitch thats the first thing you did and you got me fucked up cause bitch I told you what the fuck was going on you white mother fuckers hate to see black people doing good or doing good or doing anything for them motherfuckin selves ugly fat white bitch watch I'm telling you I'm coming up there to beat your mother fucking ass thin haired smelling white dog smelling ass bitch watch I'm coming to fuck you up cause you got me fucked up gonna sit up there and try to do that little aundry was shit bitch you aundry since the first day I came up there talking about a bitch that had on pajamas but you walking around here in some ten dollar ass jeans on dirty dusty white bitch sit up there behind that counter smelling like cheese bitch stinky fat white ass bitch and you gonna try to not answer this phone I'm coming to fuck you up I'm telling you you better remember who I am cause bitch you gonna run when you see me cause I'm coming to fuck you up bitch wanna sit up and play me about my motherfuckin money wanna play about my motherfuckin money bitch you gonna sit up there and try to do that bitch little do you know little do you know I know enough people watch I'm coming to fuck you up I'm promise you that i promise you I'm coming to fuck you up you fat stinky white bitch thin haired yellow yuck mouth nasty mouth ass bitch you stink you smell like fucking cheese and you got that trifflin ass attitude Imma beat that attitude up out you bitch watch you treat everybody like that all these old black people that you do like that you in the wrong position you trifflin ass racist ass white bitch thats why don't nobody fuck with you cause you trifflin and you racist bitch sit up there and did all this shit and I told you what the fuck was going on gonna tell me that I worked at that motherfuckin job when I'm telling you the fuck I didn't bitch why the fuck would I lie about some shit like that watch I finna come there and beat your motherfuckin ass you better not get out that car bitch I'm telling you fucking-  
  
 **gina:** BITCH LMFAO

**carlos:** 😭😭😭

**kourt:** rachel deserved it

**big red:** babe, i thought we left rachel behind on tiktok nooo 😤

**ricky:** well-  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer (the fact that i have to include this is 😐, but i can already feel a karen getting offended): not all straight people fetishize gay relationships! my comments about straight people fetishizing gay people and their relationships applies to those select few who do! if you’re straight and don’t fetishize us, then that’s awesome! my comments did not apply to you 😁!!! keep doing what you’re doing if you are part of the straight community that accepts and loves the LGBTQ+ community. allies move us as an entire community forwards, not backwards 🧐


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what starts off as a talk about periods ends up in some soft RJ and acceptance! bc acceptance is always nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this just got deep. i was just rly craving some outlet to project my own issues with how others have reacted to my sexuality tbh 😳,, i’ve had my fair share of struggles with other people’s reactions to my own bisexuality and it’s not exactly easy to hear someone who you thought you loved telling you that you’re just confused about your sexuality 😬... so this is kinda just me laying it all out there in the form of ricky’s character (although it wasn’t either of my parents who had a negative reaction to my bisexuality, it was actually an ex of mine. makes sense tho lol, they’re an ex for a reason!)

**gina:** i hate being on my period!

 **carlos:** can we focus on the actual play for once in the groupchat ABOUT THE PLAY?

 **nini:** hey babe what size pussy you wear? 😊

 **gina:** 🤬🤬🤬

 **big red:** uh oh aunt flo did not come to play today...👀

 **ash:** i have genuinely never heard another girl call their period aunt flo but maybe that’s just me

 **gina:** this monthly bleeding makes me feel like ripping out my fucking teeth!!!

 **gina:** i will bleed all over the fucking piano in the fucking rehearsal room tomorrow if someone does not get me a bag of chocolates SOON

 **carlos:** i’ll call the freshman assistant that’s helping me choreograph and see if she can do that 😬

 **ricky:** lol i bet she didn’t think she’d be buying gina chocolates when she signed up to be under your wing, carlos 

**gina:** ricky?

 **ricky:** yes?

 **gina:** shut the fuck up 😛

 **kourt:** girl you invented being sensitive to his emotions 🤩

 **EJ:** talk to my boyfriend like that again and i will NOT hesitate to cut a bitch.

 **seb:** no, not the period (no pun intended):((( EJ, take a deep breath and calm down 😟

 **ash:** everyone needs to take a second and calm down...

 **carlos:** this convo went from 0 to 100 super quickly 😕

 **gina:** sorry guys...

 **nini:** it’s alright love, you’re the only angry bleeder in this group, we can tolerate it when it comes around!

 **big red:** angry bleeder...?

 **nini:** i’m super zen when i’m on my period

 **nini:** kourt’s a sad bleeder

 **nini:** and ash is on birth control 👶 

**EJ:** wait, she is???

 **EJ:** you’re having sex with...red? 🤢

 **ash:** it’s really not any of your business, EJ

 **ash:** ppl take birth control for different reasons and my reason is none of your concern 🙄

 **kourt:** oooh pop off girl!

 **ricky:** all this talk about blood is hurting my head

 **carlos:** how do you think we all feel when you and EJ come in here to have cyber sex every day???

 **ricky:**...

 **EJ:** aight no need to expose us like that

 **carlos:** periods are a natural bodily function that should be openly discussed and not taboo!

 **carlos:** whereas your little kinks and sexting should NOT be openly discussed in the groupchat 🤢

 **nini:** ok periodt

 **gina:** even i have to admit that we all love a supporter of women’s rights 

**nini:** especially when said supporter says fuck RJ rights 😏

 **ricky:** stop calling us RJ 😭

 **EJ:** idk i think it’s cute...

 **ricky:** nvm keep calling us whatever you want

 **big red:** imagine being so in love that you give in to your s/o 😳

 **ash:** relatable 😎

 **big red:** oh haha i relate too, that’s why i brought it up...

 **gina:** yeesh

 **carlos:** gina, you’re channeling top bitch heather vibes SUPER HARD rn

 **carlos:** the vibes you’re riding on her spirit are heavyyy

 **carlos:** please bring this energy to rehearsal tomorrow 🤩

 **nini:** but do not bring it to dinner at my house tomorrow or my moms will have a very stern talk with me 😉

 **nini:** no pressure babes 😘

 **gina:** carlos, i can totally come thru for you on that request. i gotchu bitch

 **gina:** nini...no promises 😳

 **nini:** BABE 

**nini:** there’s about to be one very unhappy gf in this groupchat and it’s not you or ash...

 **gina:** baby, i was kidding 🥺

 **gina:** i’ll be on my best behavior around your moms, promise!

 **gina:** plus i have to get on their good side before Mother’s Day this weekend...

 **nini:** thank you love 💗 

**ricky:** lmfao guess who’s not getting their mom anything this weekend 🤑

 **nini:** ricky!

 **ricky:** neens!

 **nini:** why aren’t you getting lynne anything 🙁

 **ricky:** well let’s see why not, shall we? 🤨

 **EJ:** baby...

 **ricky:** she walked out, lied about it for months, got a boyfriend that she’s desperately trying to make my step-dad AND said i was confused when i came out as bi 🥱

 **ricky:** then when i called her to tell her i was dating EJ, she said all that weed was getting to my brain and hung up

 **ricky:** she caught me smoking a blunt ONE TIME before she left to chicago and thinks it explains every issue she has with me now 🤡 

**ricky:** i hate that my dad keeps trying to make me forgive her too when she refuses to accept that i like boys and am fucking dating one... blood is not always thicker than water 🥴

 **kourt:** oh no honey, that is so not okay. you absolutely do NOT have to forgive someone just because they are a family member! you have other members of your family that love you for who you are, not for who they want you to be 🙄

 **carlos:** hold up, she WHAT?

 **seb:** ricky, i’m so sorry! we’re all your family too in this groupchat, and we love and accept you just the way you are 💘

 **seb:** you and EJ are the perfect match, don’t listen to her 💓

 **carlos:** ^ right! i might complain about you guys sexting all the time, but you guys are the only two dorks that would do that with each other and be in love at the same time...

 **ash:** no offense to your mom but you’re amazing, ricky. the ricky you are, the bisexual ricky, the one that’s dating my cousin, the one who smokes weed, is the one that we all know and love

 **gina:** you’re a major piece of shit

 **big red:** try that again, i dare you 😳

 **gina:** guys!!! he’s OUR major piece of shit

 **ricky:** gina, thank you 🥺🥺🥺! and thank you to everyone else, you’re all the best family i could ever ask for 💞

 **nini:** okayyy but my gf has such a way with words aw... (we love you too, ricky)

 **EJ:** ricky, you never told me about that last part...

 **ricky:** yeah well i wanted her to meet you after i told her about us and it was gonna be this big surprise and everything 

**ricky:** but she actually thinks smoking weed made me like boys so... we do not associate with people who deserve the electric chair ❤️

 **EJ:** richard bowen

 **ricky:** elijah james caswell 🥵

 **ash:** wow he really exposed his full name huh

 **big red:** wait until i tell twitter about this 😈

 **kourt:** elijah james- i have to laugh

 **EJ:** ANYWAYS

 **EJ:** just like everyone else said, you are perfect just the way you are, ricky. everything about you makes you YOU and i wouldn’t change the you that i’m dating for anything in the whole wide freaking world

 **EJ:** plus, it’s pretty dope being in love with the prettiest, kindest, most badass, and coolest boy in the world

 **big red:** aw thanks babe 😗

 **EJ:** stfu i’m talking to my boyfriend 

**gina:** he do be on a mission doe 🚶♂️  
  
 **EJ:** you’re not only the perfect boyfriend, but you are the most perfect person i’ve ever met in my entire life

 **kourt:** OKAY SOFT RJ FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING WIN

 **nini:** fr dawg i’m tearing tf up 

**gina:** 😡 stop 😡 being 😡 so 😡 cute 😡 

**gina:** but actually keep feeding us cute RJ content because it’s making my cramps seem less painful 😌👉👈

 **ricky:** the JD to my veronica! i love you too baby. so so so much. i love being in love with the equally most perfect boy in the world 💘

 **EJ:** I LOVE YOU

 **ricky:** I LOVE YOU TOO

 **big red:** SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ SOFT RJ

 **EJ:** we’re soft rn but just wait until we get hard 👁👄👁

 **ricky:** they hate to see it

 **carlos:**...and, they’re back to normal 😣

 **nini:** i hate it here, i really thought gays stayed winning for a second there...

 **seb:** aw haha that rhymed!

 **carlos:** you are the most precious thing in the world, sebby 

**seb:** no carlos, you are ☺️

 **carlos:** seb is the only man i’ll ever simp for...

 **carlos:** and zac efron

 **gina:** i’m gay but me too

 **nini:** me three 🙋♀️  
  
 **big red:** let’s turn that threesome into a foursome, bc me four!

 **ash:** all of us would simp for zac efron, let’s be honest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was a little deeper than most. but i would like you all to know that i am ALWAYS available to talk. i know most of us like to read these fun little stories to get our minds off of other stuff but sometimes that “other stuff” gets totally overwhelming. and i get it! i really do. it’s not easy to deal with life in general, and it’s hitting us all a little bit harder with those whole quarantine thing in effect rn as well. so i’m serious, if you ever wanna talk about what’s going on, have a conversation, or even just vent, i’m here. just drop me a comment that you would like to talk and i’ll link one of my socials down below your comment. we should all be doing our part to help one another right now 💕


End file.
